


El sueno de la razòn produce monstruos

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marauders' Era, Non-Explicit Sex, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus era impotente, per questo ritenne assolutamente sconvolgente e destabilizzante trovarsi un'erezione granitica in mezzo alle gambe per colpa di un morso sul collo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sueno de la razòn produce monstruos

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: El sueno de la razòn produce monstruos  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Personaggio/Coppia: Severus/Sirius; James/Lily; Remus  
> Rating: R  
> Avvertimenti: Sesso non descrittivo, Slash  
> Genere: Comico, Trash  
> Riassunto: Severus era impotente, per questo ritenne assolutamente sconvolgente e destabilizzante trovarsi un'erezione granitica in mezzo alle gambe per colpa di un morso sul collo...
> 
> Note: Questa notte - colpa di un manga yaoi e della voglia di uccidere quelli del piano di sotto, credo - ho scritto una... cosa a metà tra il trash(o forse più il Kitsch) e il comico. Dopodichè sono andata a cercare una lettrice/beta/commentatrice e la meravigliosissima duedicoppe mi ha fatto l'immenso onore di accettare questo pesante fardello ^-^
> 
> Ed ora, a tempo di record, ecco quale mostro la mente di una Leli che non dorme perchè non la lasciano dormire ha generato... XDDD Se vi interessa sapere che manga yaoi mi stavo leggendo, potete trovarlo qui: Otona Keikenchi La cosa allucinante è che il manga è anche carino...
> 
>  
> 
> BUONA LETTURA XDDDD

** Metodo Scientifico **

 

 

Severus era impotente, per questo ritenne assolutamente sconvolgente e destabilizzante trovarsi un'erezione granitica in mezzo alle gambe per colpa di un morso sul collo - dato con, certamente, troppa lussuria - da parte di un rinnegato Grifondoro. Alla prepotente constatazione del proprio stato, lo studente Serpeverde si scapicollò il più lontano possibile dall'espressione basita e interessata, divertita ed irata del proprio nemico, andando a rifugiarsi nel bagno del proprio dormitorio per tirarsi, finalmente, la prima soddisfacente sega.

La sua migliore amica, una volta appreso che _mordere_ era il giusto rimedio all'impotenza del compagno, tentò di duplicare il gesto di quel decerebrato di Sirius, ma il solo risultato fu di far guaire Severus come un povero disperato, quale, dopotutto, era. Lily dunque, veduta svanire anche l'ultima possibilità di fornicare con l'amico d'infanzia, rivolse le proprie delicate voglie all'aitante compagno di casa maggiormente dotato.

Severus, rimasto abbandonato nel proprio guscio di solitudine, si ritrovò a ripercorrere mentalmente più e più volte quello che era successo appena il giorno prima, senza però riuscire a superare il proprio sensazionale primato di un'unica eiaculazione in sua vita. Stava già per dichiarare resa, sconfitta, disfatta, quando Sirius gli si parò innanzi e, con gli occhi, percorse il collo del compagno alla ricerca dell'evidente calco della propria dentatura.

Un'ira funesta, peggiore di quella del Pelide, gli infiammò lo sguardo grigio quando vide, sovrapposto al proprio marchio, i segni di una diversa bocca.

Balbettando, non capendo nemmeno bene lui il motivo ma, dopotutto, Sirius sembrava essere la chiave del suo piacere, provò a spiegare che i morsi aggiuntivi non erano stati altro se non il vano tentativo da parte di una cara amica di testare quale fosse la portata della sua timida e riottosa eccitazione. Sirius sembrò quasi gradire l'iniziativa poiché gli propose di incontrarsi con Remus, quella notte stessa.

E fu solo grazie al tempestivo intervento di James che Severus non perse la vita per mano... ops, _pardon_ , per bocca dell'amico lupo mannaro usato come volontario dimostratore della tesi del Serpeverde. Lily, dal canto suo, trovò il proprio cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura - e soprattutto con due palle tante - scoprendo deliziata d'esser già l'oggetto delle sue mire.

Non appena il professor Silente - in completo rosa e fucsia con puffole azzurre - li fece tornare nei rispettivi dormitori, Sirius si appiovrò alla sua stessa vittima scivolando, o forse sarebbe meglio dire ruzzolando, fino ai sotterranei, accettando di buon grado la _spontanea_ ospitalità del ragazzo appena scampato da morte violenta per il solo piace di un'erezione.

Il Grifondoro si gettò nuovamente sul corpo ossuto del proprio nemico scoprendo quanto fosse perfettamente accordato ai propri desideri, finendo per sentirsene assoggettato, nemmeno fosse una droga.

Da quel momento in poi, il Serpeverde accolse di buon grado le follie del rinnegato dei Black poiché, in cambio, poteva finalmente venire. Solo non capì mai, né poté perdonargli di non avergli riferito la sua affiliazione al gruppo dei Mangiamorte che lo portò a farsi rinchiudere ad Azkaban; se l'avesse saputo, avrebbe fatto in modo di distillare il proprio personale afrodisiaco all'odore di Sirius che, dall'esperienza, era il fattore scatenante delle proprie erezioni.

Dopo dodici anni, ovviamente, gli abiti vecchi sapevano unicamente di muffa e i pochi esemplari del proprio afrodisiaco erano terminati ormai da tempo immemore. Scoprì fortunatamente presto che tormentare gli altri - specialmente gli studenti più indisciplinati - era un piacere paragonabile ai nuovi patetici tentativi di masturbazione ma, quando lo vide nuovamente libero, alla Stamberga Strillante, attorniato dai suoi amici che continuavano a toccarlo, non ci vide più dalla rabbia. In realtà gli importò poco dello schiantesimo che lo colpì mandandolo KO. Remus e quello sciocco di un Potter, non avrebbero mai più permesso che Sirius tornasse in prigione. E questo significava una sola cosa: SESSO.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco... è andata... la prima crack fic che scrivo... e credo sarà anche l'ultima XDDDD  
> Non credo sia molto il mio genere... ma spero di avervi divertito ^_________________^  
> Un bacio, cari lettori!
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________________________  
> Storia già pubblicata il 25/05/2011 su un altro archivio.


End file.
